The Better Side Of Me
by LionsMakeYouBrave
Summary: Sequel to On The Field. Brittany forces Santana to go to college without her, but makes a promise that she will be there again. This story follows the girls throughout college and all the problems a couple faces in the great big city of Los Angeles (Wow, I'm bad at summaries) G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's the sequel. I didn't get a chance to go over the grammar because I have work in 15 minutes, but I wanted to give this to you guys, now. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

_"Why? Why don't you want me to stay?" Santana sobs into Brittany's shoulder._

_ "Because you promised me that you would go no matter what happened to me. And you are not going to give up your dreams for me." Brittany starts rubbing circles on Santana's back. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever, baby. I already called Dave and he said as long as I'm there by next semester, my scholarship is still on the plate. I'll be back before you know it, but for now, I need to be with my dad and you need to be out there. Please, don't make this harder than it already is."_

_ "Do you promise?" Santana asks, her grip tightening on Brittany's shoulders as she continues crying._

_"I promise you, Santana," Brittany starts, "I will be in California with you; just not now. I will find my way back to you." _

_ And with that, Brittany lifts Santana's chin and places a gentle kiss on her lips. _

_ "This isn't 'Goodbye', okay?" Brittany waits for Santana to nod before continuing, "I love you so much; and I miss you already."_

**Monday; August 20, 2012.**

It's been three weeks; three weeks since Santana has seen Brittany face to face and in person. It's driving her insane. College without Brittany was horrible. Not to mention that Skype and FaceTime just weren't enough to keep a smile on the Latina's face for more than an hour. And ever since Santana stepped foot on that airplane, she felt like she was letting Brittany down. She felt like she should be standing there with Brittany and supporting Teddy to recovery; but here she sits in her Anatomy & Physiology class, tapping her pen furiously against the table, because she had promised. She had promised to come out to here no matter what happened to Brittany.

But this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Brittany was supposed to be here in California with her. They were supposed to spend their 9 months together in their new home. Everything was going so perfectly and then all of the sudden life slapped caution tape between the two and none of them dared cross it.

Santana stares at her phone constantly, hoping for some sort of word from the blonde, but there's nothing short of a few "two word" texts from her anymore. Santana wanted nothing more than to run out of her A&P class, speed the airport, hop on a plane, and go home to Brittany; but once again, she had promised and if there was one thing she wasn't going to do, it was breaking a promise to Brittany.

She only hoped Brittany would do the exact same for her. Brittany had promised Santana that she would find her way back to the Latina; and Santana's patience was wearing thin.

She sighs loudly; well loud enough for the girl next to her to notice and turn her head giving her a questioning look.

"You all right there, dude?" The other brunette asks Santana. "Looks like you're about to punch a hole in your desk."

"I'm fine," Santana spat back. She stares at the girl next to her who gave her a 'Jeez, okay' look before turning back to her work. "I'm sorry. It's just… I had a bad first week before classes started."

"It's okay," She replied, "My name is Marley. I'm a singer. What's your name?"

"Uhm… Hey, I'm…"

"All right class, I'm going to assign you guys to lab partners. You will be working with them on the dissections for the rest of the year. Mike Chang, you will be paired with Tina. Peter Romero, you will be paired with Tyler Smith. Marley Rose, you will be paired with Santana." The professor points at the Latina before continuing on the list.

"Well, I'm Santana, you lab partner." Santana chuckles lightly before shaking Marley's hand.

Santana watched the clock anxiously as the professor ranted on and on about the chemistry part of Anatomy and Physiology. Brittany promised that as soon as her class got out, she would call and Santana only had two more minutes until the class was over.

The professor ended the lecture and Santana quickly got up from her seat, pulling her cell phone out with her and trying her hardest not to be upset when Brittany hadn't called right away.

Santana sighs, defeated when she realizes that Brittany isn't going to be able to call her at the moment, and forcefully shoves her phone back into her pocket.

"Hey," Marley says as she walks out of the classroom and stares at the Latina, "I know this is weird and all, but would you maybe want to hang out sometime? I mean, I'm going to assume you're not from California and neither am I, so maybe we should get to know the campus a little better together. I mean, I am going to have to sit next to you every other day of the week."

"Sure, I'd like that," Santana smiles, "How about after class on Wednesday? I don't have anything on Tuesdays, but I need to go out into the city and shop for a bunch of things."

"Yeah, Wednesday after class it is." Marley smiles before walking off.

Santana walks back off towards her dorm room, almost forgetting that Brittany was supposed to call until she feels a vibration in her pocket.

**From Britt-Britt: **_**I'm so sorry baby. I'm trying to get out of the room to call you but my mom is freaking out. I love you and I'll try to call you as soon as I can.**_

Santana's eyes roll at the text message before she exited her messages and continued walking to her dorm.

**XXXXXXX**

**Wednesday; August 22, 2012**

Santana and Marley sat next to each other as the teacher lectured them on how their dissection would have to go and how they should all write their lab reports.

Santana was once again tapping her pen furiously against her notebook. It was almost like a nervous habit for her, now. Brittany finally called on Tuesday, a day after she was supposed to and Santana was way too stressed to have a decent conversation with her girlfriend. Truth is, she was a complete and total wreck without Brittany but she tried to make Brittany believe she was fine out here; and she wasn't.

The teacher finished up his lecture and sent the students off to go to their dissections. Santana waited patiently for Marley to return with all of the supplies they needed.

"Hey pal," Marley smiles as she sets down the tray that contained the heart, two scalpels, forceps, and scissors. She handed Santana a pair of gloves and sat down next to the Latina.

"Hey, thanks." Santana says softly, "So, I'm not going to lie… this dissection this kind of creeps me out."

"No problem, dude. I'll help you. Besides, we're lucky that there's no blood involved." Marley says cheerfully before grabbing one of the scalpels. "So, we just need to make a bisection cut down the middle of the heart so we can get a lateral view of all of the ventricles, atriums, and aorta."

Santana just sits there and watches Marley poke and prod around in the heart as she takes notes on the diagrams they were given.

"So tell me about yourself, Santana." Marley speaks up, breaking the silence between the two lab partners.

"Well, I'm from Colorado," Santana starts.

"NO WAY! Me too! Where from?"

"Centennial-ish kind of Denver. You?"

"Littleton! Dude, not far at all!" She exclaims.

"That's so cool. What did you do in the great small town of Littleton?" Santana jokes.

"Oh not much, just kind of played music here and there. Had a few big shows downtown though. That's crazy." Marley smiles widely before setting down the tools. "Okay, what else?"

"Well, I was a soccer player back then, but I decided that I wanted to be a musician. My girlfriend is a soccer player though. She's supposed to be playing here but she had to stay back in Colorado for a bit. I don't even know how long, actually." Santana sighs.

"That explains the bad mood constantly," Marley jokes, trying to get the Latina to laugh and it works, seeing as Santana chuckles lightly to herself.

"Yeah, I really fucking miss her." Santana pulls her lips into a half smile before getting back to work.

_AFTER CLASS_

Santana and Marley are running around the campus together and trying to figure out where everything they need is. They find the library and the student center. They find the dorm cafeterias and a few of their classes for later in the semester. They find the music rooms, the soccer fields, the gyms, the pools, and they search every square foot of the campus until they come across something that takes more than a few minutes to stare at.

It's a giant yellow poster that is covered with rainbows and glitter with the letters "QSA" written largely across the top. Under the letters are the words "Queer Straight Alliance" with a time and a date for the first meeting, November 18th. Santana smiles at the poster, glad to know that there is a club she can attend and that her college even recognized the LGBT community.

"We should go to this," Santana mentions to Marley as they continue to stare at the extravagant poster.

"One step ahead of you. I have to anyway. My cousin is the president of it. She's making me go no matter what," Marley laughs.

Santana feels a vibration in her pocket and pulls out her phone to see Brittany calling. She looks over at her new friend before declining the call and putting her phone away.

"Sounds great." Santana replies.

**XXXXXXX**

**Sunday, November 18****th****, 2012 (Two Months Later)**

Marley and Santana had become practically inseparable since they had become lab partners. It was almost odd how close the two had gotten over dissections and little things in the music majors.

So when the two go strutting down the street towards the first QSA meeting arm in arm, you can already tell that they're friends. What you can't tell is if there is something more between the two that we just can't see.

Santana is laughing at some joke Marley just told her as they enter the building, locating the classroom while the muscles in Santana's stomach go wild.

"That's so funny, dude." Santana laughs, "I can't believe that happened to you!"

"I know, right?" Marley replies, "It was so embarrassing." They push past a couple of students before reaching a door. "Woo, we're here!"

The two enter the classroom and break apart to sit down. A tall red head appears and sits down at the head of the table. Santana whispers something to Marley, causing the smaller brunette to laugh a little.

"All right, everybody! First QSA meeting of the fall semester. I'm sorry that we're running so late. We had a bit of a problem with the school trying to set up. So why don't we start with introductions?" The red head claps her hands together, causing Santana and Marley to shoot up and stare at her. "My name is Lara Perkins. I'm in the film department of UCLA. I am gay. See? Not so bad. Marley, go next."

"Hey guys, I'm Marley Rose. I'm a music major and I'm straight, but a big supporter!" Marley beams.

"Hey. Uhm, I'm Santana. I was born as an intersex child, I guess you could say. Like I have all of the features of a female, but with the male reproductive organs. And I'm gay." Santana shyly says in front of everyone.

"Thank you for sharing that, Santana," Lara says, "It takes a lot of courage to do so. All right, moving onw-"

Just then the door opens and slams shut, revealing a flustered looking blonde. "Hi. My name is Brittany Pierce and that," She points to Santana, "Is my girlfriend."

* * *

_Well, thoughts? :D see? I'm not so mean after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is short, but that's because it's pretty much within the time period of like 15 minutes and I wanted to leave a cliffhanger because I'm so rude like that**

* * *

**Wednesday, August 22****nd****, 2012. **

"**Hey, it's Santana. You know what to do." **Santana's voicemail says to Brittany.

Brittany inhales sharply as the waits for the beep.

"Hey San. It's me. I'm sorry that I didn't call you on Monday or yesterday. I miss you a lot, but I understand that you're busy. You said you were going out with your lab partner today. So I don't blame you for not answering," Brittany exhales loudly. "Look, Santana. I need to talk to you, it's not urgent. But… I can't…" _I can't be out there with you,_ she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't leave her lips. "I can't wait to hear your voice again." She pussies out. "I love you, call me back."

Brittany sighs as she sets her phone down on the coffee table. She knew Santana wouldn't answer her phone if she was out with her friend.

In reality, Brittany was more upset because she knew she deserved to have her phone called ignored. Santana had been extremely sad about the fact that Brittany didn't actually call her back on Monday. The truth was, Brittany couldn't. There was just way too much going through her head. And now, she can't even tell Santana why she won't be out in California with her.

Brittany rubs her eyes with the backs of her hands before letting her face fall into her palms. She wasn't proud of what she was about to do, but she knew it was going to be for the best; the best for Santana and the best for her dreams. Nothing was going to stop her from making this decision.

**XXXXXXX**

**Sunday, November 18****th****, 2012 (Earlier That Day)**

Brittany steps out of Santana's jeep and into the crisp, California air. She smiles at the light breeze that tip toes across her face. She can't believe she is actually here, she can't believe she's in Los Angeles.

After everything that was going on, she really needed a change of scenery and Los Angeles was hitting the spot. The campus was perfect and people that surrounded her seemed to be glowing; some a little too much for her liking.

Brittany squints her eyes as she sees a girl who looks like Santana from a distance with her arm linked with another brunette girl. Brittany raises an eyebrow as she watches the two laugh and half skip towards the building to her left. They're joking, having a good time, and are extremely close. They almost look like a couple to Brittany. Brittany stands behind a small tree as the girl turns towards her and looks off in her direction, confirming that it is Santana. She watches as Santana shakes her head lightly in confusion before turning around to talk to the other girl. Brittany is fuming, seeing red, even.

_Who the fuck is that?_ She thinks as she slowly stalks towards the two, making sure to keep a safe distance away from the two. She follows them into the building and down a hall until the two enter a classroom.

She looks around and spots a tall red head enter the room as well. She slowly walks over to the door, looking through the small glass to see Santana lean in and whisper something towards the brunette.

She steps away from the door, and scoffs. How could Santana be sitting so close to someone? How could Santana do this to her? She presses her ear to door to her muffled voices and what sounds like introductions.

"Hey. Uhm, I'm Santana. I was born as an intersex child, I guess you could say. Like I have all of the features of a female, but with the male reproductive organs. And I'm gay." Santana shyly says in front of everyone.

_It's now or never, _Brittany thinks as she hears the red headed lady start to talk. She pushes down on the door handle, swinging it open and slamming it shut behind her.

"Hi. My name is Brittany Pierce and that," She points to Santana, "Is my girlfriend." There are a lot of people in the room staring at Brittany, but she doesn't care. What she cares about is the surprised look on the Latina's face. Santana's mouth is hanging wide open, as well as her eyes practically bulging out of her skull.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaims, still shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain myself later, but we," She points between the two, "Need to talk. Now."

Brittany watches as Santana looks between her and the other brunette and reluctantly gets up.

"Sorry I interrupted your meeting thing," Brittany apologizes towards the red head. "But I really need to talk to Santana."

Santana waltzes over to Brittany and Brittany grabs her hand and yanks her out of the classroom, the door shutting quickly behind them.

"Who is that?" Brittany accuses instantly, pointing back towards the door.

"Who is who?" Santana replies, confused.

"That brunette girl. Who is she?" Brittany crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot, waiting for the smaller girl to reply.

"Who, Marley? She's my friend, Brittany." Santana reasons.

"Yeah, because you're _that_close with all of your friends, Santana. Am I correct?" Brittany replies sarcastically.

"She's straight, for God's sake. She likes men!"

"Yeah, well obviously she likes you. Maybe it's because of Little Santana." Brittany scoffs. "I mean straight girls are into that kind of shit, right?"

"Why the hell are you blaming all of this on me?" Santana raises her voice, "Where the hell have you been the past two months?"

"Santana, you know that…" Brittany starts.

"That your dad got out of the hospital after a couple of days. You've been gone for TWO FUCKING MONTHS, BRITTANY. YOU'VE PRACTICALLY IGNORED ME FOR TWO FUCKING MONTHS AND THEN YOU JUST SHOW UP HERE AND WALTZ IN AND GRAB MY ARM LIKE I BELONG TO YOU." Santana screams. "I'm your fucking girlfriend, not your god damn property. And I can hang out with whoever I please. So stop accusing me of shit when you've been gone for two months." Santana tries to say calmer.

"I couldn't fucking come out here, okay?" Brittany yells back, pretty sure everyone in the classroom can hear them arguing.

"Why? What were you so damn afraid of?" Santana throws her arms in the air.

"You want to know why? Because I had a fucking pregnancy scare!" Brittany looks towards the ground before looking back up at Santana.

"And it took you two months to figure out that you weren't. Or did you just wait that long to get rid of it, Brittany?" Santana shakes her head

"Stop blaming me, this was all your fucking fault," Brittany's eyes narrow onto Santana as the words leave her lips.

"All _my _fault? YOU were the one who wanted to have sex unprotected. YOU were the one who was taking birth control." Santana argues.

"Yeah and you're the one with the dick that almost got me pregnant, so it's your fault." Brittany retorts instantly, immediately regretting what she said. She felt guilt wash all over her as she saw Santana's face drop.

"Wow. Fucking really, Brittany? Because I have a penis, this was all my fucking fault?" Santana scoffs and turns around to walk away. "Fucking happy one year anniversary, by the way." Santana growls before walking down the hallway.

* * *

**trouble in paradise already? Naw, everything will be better next chapter, I promise. I just honestly couldn't get them arguing out of my head. Spices things up a bit because this is going to get fluffy.  
**


	3. authors note

Hey guys. This is Austyn's sister.

I hate to be the one to inform you, but it will be a few months before Austyn is allowed to update.

Due to some struggles my sister has always had with drug abuse, she has checked herself into a six month rehab center to see if she can completely rid of her addictions.

I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, as is she. but she needs to focus on herself and focus on getting better.

She hopes you'll still be interested in her stories in the future and apologizes a lot for this.

- Jay.


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to give you an update on Austyn! I will most likely be deleting these last two author's notes closer to her release date which is scheduled in August! We're all very excited and proud of her.

Anyway, I took all of the reviews that you guys had left after I told you guys of what was happening with her and took them to the rehab center where she is currently at. I swear to God, you guys have impacted her so much because she freaked out with happiness. She wrote you guys a letter that I'll type out and post below this! :)

Dear Reviewers, Readers, and wonderful people of FF,

Thank you all so much for your kind words. They seriously touched my heart. I am so sorry that I made the sudden decision to abandon all ships and leave you all hanging, but I need to get better. I'm so glad that the majority of you will still be here for me when I get out. It means so much to me that you all have faith in me and are hoping that I get better. I'm hoping that I get better as well. Ever since I was 15 (I am now 21), I've battled an addiction to cocaine. It got pretty bad and then got better a few years later. However, in the last couple of months, I started getting really anxious. I got prescribed anti-anxiety pills and started to snort them like I hadn't a care in the world. I was relapsing and I didn't know any other way to stop except for this. I'm sharing this with you because you guys are here for me. And I trust you so much. I want to propose an idea that you can either accept or refute. When "On The Field" ended I had two directions I wanted it to go. I chose the one that I thought best because you really get a look into the characters through a college standpoint. I, however, gave my sister (the one who will be publishing this letter to you) the other idea and told her to write the first couple of chapters of that story, if I wanted to go in that direction. So, I'm giving you the option of waiting patiently for me, or if you would like, Jay will post the other version of this story (either on her account or my account, your decision) and that way you guys can still get your Brittana fix! Let her know because if need be, she needs to start writing more. I know she's kind of taken a break from her own stories because of what happened to me, but I don't want her to stop writing.

I love all of you; each and every one of you. Thank you so much for being here for me.

- Austyn.

All right, guys. That's all I've got for you. Like I said, I will eventually be deleting these two author's notes. But if you actually want me to post the other version of this story (it goes in a completely different direction), let me know here. I will either be posting it on my account (Estate of Mind) or Austyn's account. Have a great night, you guys. Thanks for being there for my sister!

- Jay!


End file.
